Sacrifice
by woobaek
Summary: Hidup memang memberikan pilihan. Meski pilihan itu menjadi yang tersulit asal Hwangje putranya bahagia, Baekhyun tak masalah. Lalu mendadak hidupnya jungkir balik kala seorang superstar arogan nan kekanakan mulai mengusik hidupnya. GS. Chanbaek.


Cast: BaekhyunxChanyeol Milik Tuhan

Summary : Hidup memang memberikan pilihan. Meski pilihan itu menjadi yang tersulit asal Hwangje putranya bahagia, Baekhyun tak masalah. Lalu mendadak hidupnya jungkir balik kala seorang superstar arogan nan kekanakan mulai mengusik hidupnya.

...*...

Minggu pagi seharusnya bisa membuat orang untuk bermalasan di ranjangnya, namun tidak untuk wanita bersurai hitam legam itu. Sepuluh menit lagi jarum pendek jam dinding yang menghias dinding putih bersih ruang utama apartemen kecil itu baru akan menunjuk angka tujuh, dan beberapa piring penuh kudapan lezat sudah tertata manis di meja makan. Sipit matanya terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum puas menatapnya. Bocah lima tahunnya pasti akan berteriak senang saat melahapnya nanti.

Tak membuang waktu ia kembali berkutat pada dapur, membersihkan noda minyak yang menempel di sekitar kompor berlanjut mencuci wadah bekas memasaknya. Semua dilakukan dengan cekatan, selesainya ia menlap tangannya dan merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berntakan.

Tepat pukul tujuh denting bel apartemennya berbunyi. Langkahnya lebar cepat membuka pintu. Seorang wanita cantik setinggi tubuhnya menyapanya tergesa.

"Baekhyun! Oh Tuhan sungguh pagi yang buruk." Yixing melepaskan gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang terisak dalam gendongannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu sedikit memberontak dengan mata tetap terpejam sarat akan rasa kantuknya, namun kala ia mencium bau vanilla dari tubuh kesukaannya ia mulai tenang dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Aku belum sempat memandikan Yerin, Baek. Si Tiang itu menghubungiku mendadak. Ini hari liburku tapi dia benar mengacaukannya. Aku benar akan memukul pantatnya."

"Ya cepatlah eonni berangkat dan segera pukul pantatnya yang keras." Baekhyun terkikik melihat Yixing yang mencebik kesal dan setengah berlari menuju lift.

"Hei sayang, apakah Yerin ingin melanjutkan tidur dengan Jesper Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun pada gadisnya yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan lemah.

Saat ia akan mendorong pintu berposter Iron Man itu, lelaki kecilnya sudah membuka lebih dulu dari dalam. Jesper mengucek mata bulatnya dan tersenyum Pada Ibunya yang sudah menggendong Yerin.

"Yerin!" serunya senang dan sisa kantuknya langsung hilang. Jesper begitu menyayangi gadis cilik itu yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, kesukaannya adalah menggelitiki perut gembul Yerin. Seperti yang dilakukan saat ini. Hingga Yerin tertawa dan berteriak

"Bibi, ayo lari!" Baekhyun sigap berlari mengarah pada kamar mandi dan berakhir pada bathup yang sudah ia atur tingkat kehangatan airnya.

"Mari kita berlayar!" Serunya tertawa memandikan kedua bocahnya.

Begitulah pagi Baekhyun selalu disibukkan dengan kedua anaknya, ia begitu terampil memandikan mereka, mulai dari keramas, menggosok gigi untuk Yerin, menggosok punggung mereka, membilasnya sampai mengenakan baju Yerin yang selalu tersedia di lemari Jesper, sampai menyisir rambut wangi mereka dan yang terakhir kecupan di pipi bulat keduanya.

"Waktunya kita makan!" teriak Jesper tak sabaran ingin segera menyantan masakan buatan ibunya.

Baekhyun sedikitpun tak mengeluh, saat mengurus Jesper dan Yerin. Meski Yerin bukan putrinya, rasa sayang yang diberikannya selalu utuh. Ia senantia tersenyum menemani keduanya belajar dan bermain. Atau terkadang Baekhyun akan menyempatkan sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman komplek apartemennya atau ke kebun binatang sekaligus ke mall jika keduanya menginginkan sebuah eskrim yang lezat atau menonton film kartun yang baru dirilis jika ada.

Jika keduanya terlelap disiang hari, maka ia sigap dengan pekerjaan yang lain, mencuci pakaian, membereskan mainan yang berserakan dimana-mana, dan menjaga apartemennya agar tetap bersih. Peluh memang membanjiri dahinya, namun itu tak menyurutkan untuk tetap memperlakukan dengan baik kedua anaknya sampai warna langit berubah gelap.

Yerin sudah kembali tertidur di malam hari sedang Jesper tengah belajar untuk sekolahnya. Baekhyun mematut diri dicermin, ia sudah membersihkan dirinya dan siap bekerja. Yixing menghubungi akan datang sedikit terlambat. Ia tak perlu marah, karena pekerjaan Yixing sebagai make up artis kadang tak mengenal waktu. Apalagi artis yang diurusnya seorang superstar yang wajahnya tak ingin disentuh oleh penata rias lain kecuali Yixing, meski itu Make up dari sponsor, Superstar itu tetap menolak.

Baekhyun juga tak menggerutu marah, Yixing sudah sangat membatu hidupnya saat ini. Tanpa Yixing, Hidupnya akan semakin sulit untuk menjaga Jesper agar tetap tumbuh dengan layak.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi dan menampakkan wajah lelah Yixing.

"Maaf Baek, aku terlambat."

"Aku justru yang selalu terlambat Eonni."

Yixing masuk lebih dulu dengan pundak lesunya, penampilannya sedikit berantakan, anak rambutnya berserakan. Ia merebahkan punggungnya di sofa dan meneguk habis segalas air yang baru saja ia terima dari Baekhyun.

"Tidur disini saja. Yeri sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu, Jesper mungkin juga sudah mengantuk."

"Hmm, Terima kasih banyak." Ia mengelus lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. "Bukankah kita berjanji tidak akan mengucapkan itu."

Keduanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ya, keduanya sudah membuat kesepakatan karena mereka hidup seperti saudara yang saling membantu.

"Aku pergi dulu Eonni." Baekhyun berpamitan. dan Yixing menyusul Yeri didalam Kamar Jesper. Bocah laki-laki itu ternyata sudah tertidur memeluk adiknya. Benar putra yang pintar. Jika tak kelelahan mungkin Yixing akan kembali ke apartemennya membawa Jesper sekaligus tepat disebelah milik Baekhyun. Namun si Tiang itu suka sekali membuat tubuhnya remuk hingga ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyurusi kealam mimpi bersama kedua anaknya.

Jika Yixing bekerja saat matahari terang maka Baekhyun sebaliknya, ia akan menguras keringatnya di langit sudah gelap. Wanita berparas cantik itu mengemudikan sedan hitamnya melaju sedang dan berhenti pada sebuah Bangunan yang bertulis 'EROS' diatasnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu mobil, pekerjaannya dipandang buruk. Hingga ia terasa sesak jika akan memasuki pintu megah bangunan itu. Namun bibir tipisnya ia tarik, merasa bodoh kenapa ia harus mengeluh. Semua ini Demi Jesper putra semata wayangnya yang hidupnya tidak boleh sedikitpun merasakan penderitaan yang seperti dialaminya sejak kecil. Byun Jesper berhak untuk hidup yang layak.

...*...

Adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda bersusia 21 tahun yang terlahir dengan sendok perak mulut. Putra bungsu pemilik Park Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang perindustrian. Jangan ditanyakan lagi seberapa besar kekayaannya. Secuilpun kesusahan tidak layak menempel di kehidupannya. Apalagi diusianya yang masih muda namanya begitu di elu-elukan di berbagai media massa. Wajah rupawannya sulit untuk tidak mengaguminya barang sedetikpun, benar nyaris tanpa celah. Lalu segudang prestasinya di dunia hiburan hingga memenuhi lemari kaca untuk tempat penghargaannya, menjadi alasan kenapa predikat sombong bisa sepaket pada dirinya.

Ya Park Chanyeol, yang berbagai judul film yang dibintanginya serta album yang melantukan suara beratnya selalu ludes terjual belum lagi berbagai tawaran iklan dan majalah yang setiap hari datang menawarkan kontrak. Pemuda yang punya segudang bakat mumpuni itu seyumnya begitu ramah memperlihatkan lekuk di pipi yang membuatnya semakin tampan saat didepan kamera, Namun--

"Brengsek, berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan biarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh wajahku!"

Dia begitu arogan ketika kamera tidak lagi menyorotnya. Menepis tangan salah satu asistennya yang seketika membungkuk maaf kala akan menyeka keringat didahi tuannya. Dia lelah seharian berpindah lokasi syuting dan sekarang Park Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk melepaskan penatnya.

"Yak, Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" tanya Jumyeon, selaku managernya yang tengah mengimbangi langkahnya meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

"Aku ingin pulang Hyung."

"Tidak bisa Yeol, masih ada acara makan malam bersama produser untuk Album barumu mendatang.

"Aku menolak."

"Tuan Hwang sudah membuat janji denganmu jauh jauh hari."

"Masa bodoh!" Lelaki tinggi itu masuk dalam mobil hitam mengkilatnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Jumyeon yang terengah mengejar mobilnya seraya berteriak.

"Shit! Dia benar menguras tenagaku! Lagi-lagi aku harus membungkuk meminta maaf karena membatalkan janji."

...

Chanyeol memang pulang ke penthousenya tapi bukan untuk beristirahat. Dia hanya butuh menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat, menganti baju hanya dengan jemper dan topi hitam. Lantas berkendara dengan mobil kesayangannya yang lain, si biru yang hanya diproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas.

Lelaki tinggi itu, begitu menyukai kesenangan, hingga langkahnya ia pijakkan ditempat yang bising oleh suara musik yang atur oleh DJ.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, Tuan Muda." Seru seorang yang menyambutnya dengan gelas cantik berisi brandy, di ruang VIP.

"Jadwalku begitu memuakkan. Aku butuh hiburan Tuan Jongin."

Yang berkulit hitam terkekeh. " Omong-omong aku punya banyak barang baru yang masih begitu sempit jika kau ingin."

"Terdengar menarik. Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati minuman manis ini."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika berminat. Untukmu gratis."

"Sialan! aku bisa membeli tempatmu bodoh!"

Jongin terkekeh. "Terserah! Aku tinggal dulu. Aku juga punya segudang jadwal yang memuakkan." Ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Ada pertunjukan kecil yang aku yakin akan membuatmu ereksi dalam hitungan detik." Ujarnya lagi dengan kedipan mata.

Chanyeol bergeming lalu menyesap kembali brandynya.

...

Baekhyun menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut set lengerie merah marun berenda pada bagian dadanya. Ia begitu terlihat menjijikkan. Lagi dan lagi ia membuang nafas panjang. Wajah mungilnya berbeda 180 derajat dengan dia yang ada dirumah. Lisptiknya begitu merah, hingga berakibat orang yang melihatnya ingin melahap sampai habis, belum lagi riasan hitam segaris di mata bulan sabitnya yang begitu menawan. Bubuhan merah muda di tulang pipinya semakin mempercantik dirinya.

"Jesper akan menangis histeris ketika melihatku seperti ini." candaannya pada dirinya sendiri disertai dengusan.

Baekhyun mengambil pilihan yang sulit untuk hidupnya. Ia tidak seperti Yixing yang mempunyai pekerjaan yang layak. Ia hanya seorang wanita berusia 23 tahun yang tidak mengenyam pendidikan dengan baik. Lalu pekerjaan apa yang cukup mendapatkan uang banyak jika Junior High School saja ia tidak tamat. Jika hanya sebagai buruh, tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupi Jesper dengan layak. Jesper butuh kasur yang empuk dan selimut tebal untuk tidur. Jesper harus mendapat asupan bergizi untuk pertumbuhannya. Bocah itu butuh mainan untuk tertawa. Dan Jesper butuh pendidikan untuk menjadi orang yang sukses. Dan semua itu butuh Uang. Bukan sekedar kata-kata omong kosong untuk membesarkan Jesper, Hwangjenya.

Wanita mungil itu menyisir rambutnya yang telah ia ubah menjadi sedikit ikal dengan jari. Mematut kembali ke cermin. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pilihannya tidaklah salah.

Tepat saat ia memakai high heels silver berkilaunya, seseorang mengetuk dari luar.

"Bee! Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mengedipakan mata sipitnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia siap untuk pertunjukan.

Club untuk tamu VIP tidak hanya disuguhi berbagai minuman berkelas dengan kandungan kadar alkohol yang berbeda. Ruang itu hanya terisi beberapa sofa kulit yang tertata apik dengan suguhan panggung kecil. Setiap pengunjung bebas menentukan pertunjukan apa yang ingin dilihat. Lelang darah perawan tak lagi asing. Atau sekedar sedikit memancing libido dengan melihat seorang telanjang bulat meliukkan tubuhnya.

Ia membuka pintu belakang panggung, sebuah tiang besi panjang sudah tertata pas di tengah.Tirai merah akan terbuka otamatis lalu kaki rampingnya menyilang dengan jari lentik tangan kanannya menggengam erat tiang bagian atas, kepalanya ia tundukkan, sebagian rambut halusnya menutup wajah cantiknya.

'Demi Jesper, Hwangjeku..'

Sebuah kalimat mantra untuk mengawali pekerjaannya.

Sebagai...

 _Pole dance_ r.

..*..

Chanyeol tak menaruh rasa minat akan pertunjukan yang baru diucapkan sang pemandu acara.. Ia lebih menyukai menyesap minuman beralkoholnya dari gelas baru yang diberikan pelayan. Dan ketika tirai besar merah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, iris cokelatnya spontan merekam tubuh ramping itu.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

Sepasang kaki ramping itu perlahan mengitari tiang besi.

Dalam hitungan satu

Dua

Tiga

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

Dagu runcing itu menghentak ke atas, menyisihkan rambutnya, bening netra itu tepat bertubrukan dengan dengan sepasang iris kecoklatannya.

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

Chanyeol luput akan debuman jantungnya yang kian berirama mengikuti musik yang diaransemen dengan electric violin, lantas bagaimana tubuh ramping itu mulai menjepit pada tiang besi itu, merambat naik ke atas, menekukkan setengah kakinya hingga tubuh itu berputar spiral. Dan begitu seksi.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

Sepuluh.

Sebelas.

Bagian dalam calvin klein itu berkedut.

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_.

Lalu brandy ia teguk habis lagi dan lagi.

Damn!

Umpatnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang terasa begitu panas di pantatnya.

...*...

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _I'm in love with your body_ Tubuh mungil begitu fasih meliuk, kakinya terbuka lebar dan berputar kembali, merambat naik ke atas, lalu menggerakkan tungkainya bak mengayuh sepeda, pelan nan indah.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _I'm in love with your body_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _Come on, be my baby, come on_ _I'm in love with your body_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _I'm in love with the shape of you_ Merosot kebawah lagi, membuka kakinya lebar seratus delapan puluh derajat menempel pada dinginnya lantai. Bibir tipisnya tertarik. Tak bisa dipungkiri senyumnya begitu menawan.

Lantas Baekhyun berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada pengunjung yang duduk gelisah di sofa kulit hitam itu. Tirai perlahan tertutup kembali.

Tungkainya cepat meninggalkan lantai itu, saat ia keluar dari pintu belakang panggung tiba-tiba lengannya dicengkram, punggungnya membentur dinding dan pinggangnya terasa sakit oleh remasan.

Belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, sebuah belah lunak melumat habis bibir tipisnya.

Bau alkohol menyengat.

Baekhyun dilecehkan.

Detik kemudian tangan kecilnya mendorong kuat dada tegap itu.

Terus memukul.

Namun sia-sia.

Ia meringis kala bibirnya digigit, sialnya menjadi kesempatan sebuah lidah menerobos masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Pupilnya melebar, sepasang manik bulat menatapnya tajam.

Mata itu..

Berbahaya.

Hingga membuatnya tunduk tak memberontak dan mengikuti permainan bibir tebal itu sampai ruang dadanya perlu pasokan oksigen.

"Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan untukku?" Bisik suara berat yang masih mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan

 **Duakk!!**

Arrgghhh

Tubuh tinggi itu ambruk, telepak besarnya menangkup kejantanannya yang baru ditendang oleh tempurung lutut.

..*...

"Park Chanyeol Brengsek!" Kalimat itu terus dilafalkan Baekhyun. Ia terus mengusap matanya yang memburam oleh air mata. Ia bukan wanita murahan. Pekerjaannya memang buruk lantas bukan menjadi alasan untuk ia menjual diri.

"Kenapa Yixing eonnie masih bertahan dengan lelaki sialan itu!" Sulut emosinya membuatnya mengemudi lebih cepat.

"Dan kenapa Hwangje harus mengidolakannya? Ya tuhan! aku tidak akan membiarkan Hwangje menonton acara penuh kebohongan itu."

Omelannya tak henti, mengingat bagaimana Jesper menyukai acara televisi yang menampilkan Park Chanyeol bermain seharian penuh bersama anak-anak.

...*...

Pintu Apartemen cokelat tua itu Baekhyun buka perlahan. Tanpa menyalakan lampu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sipitnya sedikit membengkak karena menangis sepanjang jalan. Otaknya memutar kejadian tak terduga tadi hingga kantuk menyerang, kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup, terbuka lagi ketika sebuah selimut hangat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hwangje..." parau suaranya sarat akan kantuk lantas membuka lebar kedua tangannya saat bocahnya mencoba mendesaknya dalam pelukan.

"Aku terbangun saat Ibu membuka pintu. Aku ingin tidur bersama ibu. Aku rindu pelukan Ibu."

Rasa penatnya sekita hilang dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi sempit putranya.

"I Love you Hwangje."

"I Love you more Princes"

Lalu keduanya tertidur dalam kehangatan, meringkuk pada sofa yang tak begitu lebar itu.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya nulis lagi. Disini Hwangje adalah panggilan sayang Baekhyun pada Jesper, yang artinya Yang Mulya. Jadi Jesper itu ibarat raja dihati Baekhyun. Semoga menghibur. Ditunggu reviewnya XD


End file.
